Blog użytkownika:Koniara 2.0/Arena - czyli moja historia.
Mam na imię Arena i pochodzę z ludu elfów. Urodziłam się trzydzieści lat temu w mieście zwanym Katerną, w puszczy w której żyją moi pobratyńcy. Porządku w moim państwie i sąsiednich krainach strzegą Smoczy Jeźdźcy. Odkąd przyszłam na świat, pragnęłam zostać jedną z nich. Co pięć lat zakon przekazywał władcy każdego państwa dwa smocze jaja. Rok w rok kolejni kandydaci przychodzili, ale żaden ze smoków się nie wykluł. Kiedy skończyłam 25 lat to przyszła kolej na mnie. Dobrze pamiętam ten dzień. Ja oraz mój brat zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni do sali, gdzie na dziesięciu aksamitnych poduszkach leżało dziesięć smoczych jaj, w różnych kolorach. Podeszłam do szafirowego jaja i dotknęłam je. Na początku nic się nie działo, ale po chwili na jaju pojawiło się cieniutkie pęknięcie, które z każdą chwilą się pogłębiało. Stałam tak nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się właśnie działo. Smok potrzebował około siedmiu minut, żeby całkowicie wyjść ze skorupy. Było to piękne stworzenie o szafirowych łuskach, długie na około trzy i pół stopy. Skrzydła miał prawie przeźroczyste. Mój brat pogratulował mi, ale widziałam w jego oczach złość i rozczarowanie. Kiedy przyszła jego kolej, podszedł do złotego jaja, jednak nic się nie stało. Spróbował jeszcze z dwoma: białym i zielonym. Za czwartym razem, skierował się w stronę purpurowego jaja. Tak jak w moim przypadku, najpierw pojawiło się pęknięcie, które się pogłębiało z każdą chwilą. Gniew i rozczarownie w oczach Faolina zastąpiły radość i zdziwienie. Jego smok wyglądał tak jak mój, tyle że był purpurowy. Strażnicy z którymi przyszliśmy, poszli przekazać naszej matce królowej Arii radosną nowinę, więc mogliśmy zostać sam na sam z naszymi nowymi podopiecznymi. Kiedy mój smok dotknął mnie, poczułam jak moją prawą rekę przeszyła eksplozja bólu. Jak minął spojrzałam na moją dłoń. Widniał tam znak w kształcie gwiazdy. Widziałam też, że mój brat przeżywa takie same męczarnie jak ja przed chwilą. Następnego dnia wieść o wykluciu się dwóch piskląt, rozeszła się po całej krainie elfów. Wraz ze smokami zostaliśmy przeniesieni do ośrodka szkoleniowego w stolicy. Eksperci oznajmili mi, że mój smok to smoczyca. Nadałam jej imię Keria, a mój brat nazwał swojego podopiecznego Finn. Keria rosła w bardzo szybkim tempie. W wieku dwóch tygodni mierzyła w kłębie siedem stóp. Po kilku tygodniach od wyklucia rozumiała już większość słów i była w stanie się ze mną porozumiewać. Finn rozwijał się podobnie. Jak Kiera skończyła dwa mięsiące mogłam zacząć na niej latać. Było to niesamowite uczucie, móc się tak wznieść w przestworza. Odbyłam też wtedy pierwszą rozmowę ze smoczycą: * Podoba Ci się? - zapytała. * Bardzo – odpowiedziałam. * No to patrz. - powiedziała. Nagle cały świat zawirował i zorientowałam się, że widzę oczami Kerii. Kolory zielone i czrwone były przygaszone, natomiast wszystkie odcienie błękitu, widziałam najwyraźniej. Nagle drogę przeciął nam purpurowy smok z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie: * Faolin! Co ty robisz ? - posłałam ku niemu myśli. * A co sądzisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. * Jeśli masz ochotę się ścigać – powiedziałam – To będziesz miał to czego chcesz. No i zaczęliśmy się ścigać. Kiera umiała szybko latać, ale Finn był lepiej zbudowany i poleciał szybciej od niej. Więc to Faolin wygrał wyścig. Następnego dnia królowa Aria wezwała mnie i mojego brata do siebie. * Dzieci moje – zaczęła – Nadszedł już czas, abyście wyruszli do stolicy Smoczych Jeźdźców w Anterii. Tam rozpoczniecie szkolenie pod opieką innych, starszych i bardziej doświadczonych Jeźdźców. Zgodnie z wolą naszej matki, po kilku dniach wyruszyliśmy w drogę do Anterii. Keria i Finn byli już na tyle duzi by mogli nas ponieść na grzbietach aż tak daleko. Spakowaliśmy naasze rzeczy i wsiedliśmy na smoki. Lot przez naszą krainę trwał aż cztery dni. Leciał z nami Rochan, starszy Jeździec, dla którego wykluł się zielony smok Anr. Po kolejnych czterech dniach dostrzegliśmy w oddali zarysy miasta. Ogrom miasta mnie zadziwił. Niektóre budynki były tak wielkie jak trzy Kerie. Na początku udaliśmy się do budowli, w której zasiadała Najwyższa Rada Smoczych Jeźdźców. Na radę składało się 15 Jeźdźców, o różnym wieku i doświadczeniu. Kiedy przed nimi stanęliśmy wraz ze smokami, przywitali mnie i Faolina oraz Kerię i Finna słowami: - Witajcie młodzi Jeźdźcy – rozpoczął Eran, który jak się okazało był przywódcą Jeźdźców – Witajcie smoki. Widzę, że przybyliście do Anterii, aby rozpocząć szkolenie. Areno, Faolinie, wy i wasze smoki traficie pod opiekę oddzielnych nauczycieli, oraz zostaniecie zakwaterowani w oddzielnych pokojach w ośrodku szkoleniowym. A teraz idźcie obejrzeć miasto. Dobrze Mistrzu – odpowiedzeliśmy zgodnie. Anteria okazała się bardzo pięknym miastem. Na wielu budynkach widziałam rzeźbienia charakterystyczne dla elfickiej architektury, ale pojawiły się też elementy z ludzkiej. Wsród licznych tłumów na ulicach dostrzegłam przedstawicieli wszystkich ras, które są mi znane, czyli moich pobratyńców elfy, ludzi oraz smoki. Zobaczyłam też parę krasnoludów, które przybyły tutaj handlować z elfami i ludzmi. Nasze szkolenie rozpoczęło się od poznania z nauczycielami. Mnie i Kerię szkoliła jeźdźczyni Formora i jej smoczyca Areta. Byłam tak zajęta nauką zaklęć i innych rzeczy, że nie miałam często okazji spotkać się z Faolinem i Finnem. Rzadko też rozmawiałam z innymi uczniami, bo ze wschodu dochodziły dziwne wieści o tworzeniu się armii zbuntowanych Smoczych Jeźdźców, więc moja mistrzyni starała się przekazać mi i Kerii to czego inni uczyli się latami, w krótkim czasie. Oprócz tego miałam zajęcia z sztuki walki mieczem. U wielu Jeźdźców widziałam pięknie wykute miecze o kolorze łusek ich smoków, Byłam ciekawa skąd się biorą, więc zapytałam o to Formorę. Odpowiedziała mi tak: - Te miecze zostały wykute przez jedną elfkę ze specjalnego metalu. - powiedziała - Jest to jasnostal. - A kiedy można taki dostać - zapytałam. - Kiedy na to zasłużysz. - odpowiedziała - A teraz wróćmy do ćwiczeń unoszących rzeczy w powietrzu. W ten sposób zakończyła naszą rozmowę. Z biegiem czasu Formora uczyła mnie coraz trudniejszych i bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. W walce wręcz i mieczem byłam też lepsza niż na początku. Pogłoski o armii zbuntowanych Jeźdźców okazały się niestety prawdą. Teraz naukę moją i innych uczniów tworzyła tylko i wyłącznie lekcje magii i walki mieczem. Po roku spędzonym w Anterii, uświadomiłam sobie, że od kilku mięsicy widziałam Faolina. Kiedy pewnego dnia weszłam do jego pokoju nikogo tam nie zastałam. Czym prędzej udałam się do nauczyciela mojego brata. Powiedział mi, że Faolin i Finn opuścili miasto kilka miesięcy temu i polecieli na wschód. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mój brat, rodzony brat chciał dołączyć do zbuntowanych Jeźdźców. Ukojenie bólu, który mi towarzyszył znalazłam w rozmowie z Kerią: - Nie martw się. - zaczęła - Przecież to nie może być prawda. - Ale co jesli stało się tak naprawdę? - zapytałam - To wtedy będziemy musiały z nimi zmierzyć - powiedziała z bolesną prawdą. Szybko odcięłam umysłowy kontakt, żebym mogła to w spokoju przemyśleć. Jedna część mnie chciała się skryć przed prawdą, ale druga wiedziała, że i tak będę musiała z nim walczyć. Następnego dnia Eran wezwał mnie i Kerię do siebie: - Areno, jak zapewne wiesz twój brat udał się na wschód, gdzie tworzy się armia zbuntowanych. Od naszych szpiegów wiemy, że dotrą do Anterii za niecały tydzień. Ty jesteś najbardziej doświadczona spośród naszych uczniów. I to tobie chcę powierzyć opiekę nad młodszymi Jeźdźcami. Za dwa dni opuścicie miasto i udacie się na zachód do wyspy Esgard. Tam ukryjecie sie pośród ruin dawnej stolicy Jeźdźców. - Ale co jeśli oni nas znajdą? - zapytałam. - To wtedy będziecie walczyć. Swoim zaangażowaniem podczas nauki bardzo mi zainponowałaś, dlatego udaj się do kuźni, gdzie kowale wykują dla Ciebie miecz. - Dziękuję Mistrzu. - odpowiedziałam. Mój miecz wykuto dosłownie na ostatnią chwilę, gdy ja wraz z 20 innych uczniów szykowałam się do odlotu. Zabraliśmy ze sobą 10 jaj, które były prztrzymywane w Anterii i księgi z zaklęciami. Nasz odlot zachowano w ścisłej tajemnicy, ponieważ nas młodszych Jeźdźców, zbuntowani mogli przeciągnąć jeszcze na swoją stronę i zwrócić przeciwko naszym współbraciom. Lot na wyspę trwał 5 dni. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy wraz z pomocą innych uczniów rzuciłam zaklęcia ochroone, mające nie pozwolić naszym wrogom odnalezienie nas. Na terenie Esgardu było dość zwierząt, aby wyżywić 21 smoków i ich Jeźdźców. Minęło kilka dni. Byliśmy bardzo niespokojni oraz zaniepokojeni brakiem wieści. Żeby przygotować innych na wszystko, dawałam lekcje walki mieczem oraz magii. Najmłodsza sposród nas dziewczynka o imieniu Hena zapytała się mnie pewnego dnia: - Areno, co bedzie jak nasi mistrzowie przegrają? - To wtedy opuścimy krainę - odpowiedziałam - Bo to w nas leży przyszłość całego zakonu. - A jeśli oni dotrą tu a my nie będziemy gotowi? - dodała. - To w tym wypadku ty i inni udacie się do innych ludów prosząc o schronienie. A ja z bardziej potężnymi uczniami staniemy do walki i będziemy was osłaniać. Od mojej rozmowy z Heną mineło kilka dni. W tym czasie przyleciał do nas ranny smok z Jeźdzcem na grzbiecie. Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że był to Eran. Z tego co opowiedział, dowiedziałam się, że wraz z innymi staneli do walki, ale przegrali. Zbuntowani ich zaskoczyli i wielu zginęło próbując walczyć. Jednak tamci okazali się zbyt potężni i z łatwością rozgromili odział liczący prawie 200 wojowników. Wielu z tych, którzy przeżyli przeszła na ich stronę, a pozostali rzucili się do ucieczki. Za Eranem poleciało dwóch zbuntowanych i jeden z tamtych smoków zionął ogniem i Mari, smoczyca Erana, została ranna. Ciągle opadając z sił zdołali im uciec i z trudem dotarli do Esgardu. Przywódcy Zakonu, który został śmiertelnie ugodzony podczas bitwy, nie zostało wiele czasu. Pomimo swej potęgi nie był w stanie uleczyć rany, a nie życzył sobie abym ja to zrobiła, bo w ten sposób straciłabym energię potrzebną do ostatecznej bitwy. Eran nie chciał, aby Ci którzy pozostali przy życiu zginęli, więc kazał nam uciekać. Nie zgodziłam się z nim, więc poprosił żebym zorganizowała chociażucieczkę najmłodszych. Tuż przed śmiercią przekazał mi największy sekret całego zakonu. Było nim starożytne zaklęcie, którego Jeźdźcy mieli użyć tylko w ostateczności. Miało ono bowiem tak potężną moc, że mogło zmieść z powierzchni ziemi naszych wrogów. Jak przywódca Jeźdźców wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, zwróciłam się do pozostałych: - Słuchajcie! Eran odszedł w otchłań. A my jesteśmy przyszłością całego zakonu. Wszędzie wokół usłyszałam żałosny lament i ryki przepełnione rozpaczą. - Uspokujcie się! - zaczęłam - Wiem, że myśliie iż wszyscy zginiemy, ale tak się nnie stanie. Najmłodsi jutro wraz z Arnem i Kalią oraz ich smokami - wskazałam na dwoje uczniów - udadzą się do krainy elfów. Tam się schronicie i zawiadomicie królową Arię o obecnej sytuacji. - A co jeśli zbuntowani tutaj dotrą ?- zapytała się jedna z uczennic. - Wcześniej na takie pytanie odpowiadałam, że bedziemy walczyć, ale teraz powiem, że wykorzystamy naszą największą broń. Ale nie zdradzę czym ona jest. Przyrzekłam to Eranowi. Tak jak zapowiedziałam najmłodsi i ich opiekunowie z koro świt opuścili Esgard. Natomiast ja i ci, którzy pozostali, zaczęliśmy omawiać taktykę wojenną. Na wyspie nie zostało nas więcej niż piętnastka. Po kilku dniach robiąc obchód wyspy wraz z Kerią na niebie dostrzegłam dwa smoki purpurowego i zielonego. Purpurowy smok bardzo mnie zaniepokoił, bo mogł być to Finn. Kiedy się zbliżył , szybko wskoczyłam na siodło i razem z Kerią podleciałyśmy do niego. Moje obawy się potwierdziły. Był to Finn. Bardzo się ucieszyłem widząc Arenę. Odkąd kilka miesięcy temu opuściłem Anterię, nie miałem z nią kontaktu. Bardzo wypiękniała i nie była już tą samą dziewczynką z którą bawiłem się w berka w pałacowych ogrodach. Wydawała się dorosła i jakby przytłoczona problemami życia. - Areno! - krzyknąłem w myślach. Chyba mnie usłyszała, bo na jej twarzy dostrzegłem zdziwienie. - Faolin? - zapytała - To ty? - Tak, sistrzyczko. - odpowiedziałem - Bardzo wyrosłaś odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. - Ty też się zmieniłeś.- powiedziła - Chyba pobyt wśród zbuntowanych Ci służy. - Wśród kogo? - zapytałem ze zdziwieniem. - Dobrze wiesz o kim mówię. - dodała - Przecież twoi towarzysze spowodowali śmierć Erana! - Był głupcem! - krzyknąłem - Zasługiwał na śmierć! - Nie był rzadnym głupcem! - odpowiedziała krzycząc - Chciała jak najlepiej dla naszego zakonu! - Och, daj spokój! - powiedziałem ze znużeniem - Zawsze bronisz głupców. A z tobą co zrobił? Mianował następną przywódczynią zakonu? - Nie. - odpowiedziała z pogardą - Ale będę bronić pozostałych przed takimi jak ty Faolinie, aż do mojej śmierci! - Zatem będziesz walczyć przeciwko mnie? - zapytałem. - Tak. - powiedziała i odcięła kontakt. Od mojej rozmowy z Faolinem minęło kilka dni. Ciągle o tym myślałam. Tak bardzo się zmienił. Sądziłam, że mogę go jeszcze przekonać , aby odszedł z armii zbuntowanych, ale po tej rozmowie zmieniłam zdanie. Jego towarzysze już go nakierowali na to, że cały zakon to zło inawet gdybym spróbowała go przekonać, że tak nie jest, nie posłuchałby mnie. Czyli został mi tylko jeden sposób aby zapewnić światu bezpieczeństwo. Musiałam użyć zaklęcia. Kazałam pozostałym gromadzić energię z każdego dostępnego źródła. Spodziewałam się, że atak na Esgard nastąpi za kilka dni. Przejrzałam wszystkie księgi z zaklęciami, które posiadaliśmy, w poszukiwaniu zaklęć atakujących i obronnych. Zbyt wiele nie znalazłam , ale te, które wyszukała mogły się przydać. Każdej nocy rozstawiałam wartę, która pilnowała czy nikt się nie zbliża do wyspy. I pewnej takiej nocy wyczułam jak ktoś próbował nawiązać ze mną kontakt. Szybko się obudziłam i sprawdziłam, kto to taki. Była to Ankewela jedna z starszych Jeźdźczyń. Zapytałam co się dzieje: - To oni. - powiedziała ze zgrozą - Wyczułam ich umysły. - Ilu ich jest? - Tak około stu pięćdziesięciu. - Obudź innych - rozkazałam - Niech się szykują do bitwy. Szybko obudziłam Kerię i opowiedziałam jej co się dzieje. Ubrałam kolczugę i założyłam srebrną zbroję. Na plecy zarzuciłam kołczan ze strzałami oraz łuk. Do dolnej części zbroi przypięłam pas z mieczem. Kiedy wyszłam z namiotu zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy zakładanych zbroi i szczęk mieczy. Jak wszyscy sie juz przygotowali i zebrali na placu posrodku obozu, zaczęłam wydawac rozkazy. Każdy z nas miał zebrane wielkie pokłady energii, więc mogliśmy walczyć przez wiele godzin. Wyznaczyłam dwójkę Jeźdźców, który mieli pilnować obozu i zajmować się rannymi, jeśli tacy by się pojawili. Do pozostałych zwróciłam się ze słowami - Posłuchajcie. Nie wiem jak skończy się ta bitwa. Możemy zwyciężyć albo przegrać. To wszystko zależy od nas. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment wykorzystam zaklęcie, którego nauczył mnie Eran. Macie wtedy utworzyć wokół siebie pole ochronne, aby siła tego zaklęcia was nie zabiła. Czy wszyscy jesteście ze mną? - zapytałam. - Jesteśmy Areno! - odkrzykneli jednym głosem - Prowadź nas. - Dobrze. A teraz wsiadajcie na smoki i niech bogowie mają was w swojej opiece. Pośród wrzawy wskoczyłam na Kerię i wystartowałam. Za mną poderwało się 14 innych smoków. Tak jak powiedziała Ankewela zbuntowanych było stu pięćdziesięciu. Na ich czele stał oczywiście Faolin. Widocznie wsród nich zyskał wysoki stopień. Jak to przewidziałam najpierw zapytał czy się nie przyłączymy: - Jak śmiesz proponować mi taką ofertę po tym jak zabiliście Erana. Ty podły, zdradliwy szczurze, co nie ma za grosz honoru! Nie jesteś już moim bratem! - Krzyknęłam w jego stronę - A zatem wybierasz śmierć - odkrzyknął - Myślałem, że bedziesz mądrzejsza siostro. Nikt już nas nie zatrzyma. - A to się jeszcze okaże! - Nie wierz tak w swoją potegę Faolinie. Być może to my wygramy, a wy zginiecie. Do ataku. No i rozpętało się piekło. Wielu z naszych przeciwników dało się łatwo podejść, bo byli mniej doświadczeni od nas. Ich szybko dotkliwie zraniliśmy bądź zabiliśmy, samym nie odnosząc większych ran. Duży problem stanowili natomiast bardziej doświadczeni Jeźdźcy tacy np. jak Faolin. Oni używali wielu zaklęć, których nie znała,, ale widziałam po ich twarzach, że z ubiegiem czasu im i ich smokom zaczynało brakować energii. Bitwa ciągneła się godzinami i szala zwycięstwa zaczynała się przechylać na naszą stronę. Jenak po pewnym czasie armię wroga zaczęły wspierać posiłki i to oni zepchneli nas do odwrotu. Wiele razy walczyła z Faolinem i Finnem, ale były tobardzo krótkie starcia. Z pietnastu zostało nas tylko dziesięciu, bo pięcioro naszych towarzyszy zostało zbyt poważnie rannych, aby dalej walczyć. Wiedziałam, że zbliża się czas aby użyć broni ostatecznej. Poinformowałam innych o moich planach i kazałam im się wycofać na wyspę i utworzyć na niej pole ochronne. Jak się zapytali co będzie ze mną, nie odpowiedziałam im. Jeszcze raz zaatakowałam Faolina. Chciałam go ostrzec o moich planach, bo mimo iż mnie zdradził, nadal w głębi serca go kochałam i nie chciałam, żeby zginął. Szybko pchnęłam w jego prawe biodro, ale odparował mój cios i posłał ostrze swojego miecza i kierunku mojej lewej nogi. Odepchełam ostrze w ostatniej sekundzie i ponownie zaatakowałam. Przez kilka minut wymienialiśmy się ciosami, ale żadne z nas nie zraniło przeciwnika. Kiedy łapaliśmy oddech poinformowałam go o moich planach. Otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia, ale obiecał mi, że ochroni się polem obronnym. Wzleciałyśmy z Kerią ponad walczących i wykrzyknęłam zaklęcie: - CHENEM A'TU MAN KAI!!!!! Zoboczyłam eksplozję białego światła i w tym momencie straciłam przytomność. Zgodnie z prośbą Areny otoczyłem się polem ochronnym. Po paru minutach usłyszałem jak krzyczy treść zaklęcia i na chwilę moje oczy ośliepiła eksplozja białego światła. Jak minęła to zobaczyłem skutki tego czaru. Wszyscy moi towarzysze i ich smoki zostali zamienieni w proch. Po prostu tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była armia, nie było nic. Usłyszałem ryk smoka i zobaczyłem jak Arena wypada z siodła i spada w kierunku ziemi. Szybko skierowałem Finna w stronę mojej siostry i po chwili miałem ją w ramionach. Była nieprzytomna, ale oddychała. Polecieliśmy w stronę wyspy Esgard. Na poczatku mi nie ufali, ale jak zobaczyli Arenę szybko się zorientowali, że nie zrobię im krzywdy, bo przecież gdybym był zły to bym jej nie złapał. Ocucenie Areny trwało aż 4 dni. Tyle zajęło jej odzyskanie energii zużytej podczas zaklęcia. W tym czasie doleciała do nas Kiera, którą zaklęcie odrzuciło daleko stąd. Chciała niezwłocznie zobaczyć moją siostrę, i z początku myślała, że nie żyje, bo leżała nieruchomo. Wyjaśniłem jej co się stałao dlaczego Arena jest nieprzytomna. Obudziłam się nagle w moim namiocie nie pamiętając skąd się tu wzięłam. Przy moim łóżku siedział Faolin. Z początku przeraziłam się,bo mogłam dostać się w ręce wroga, ale potem wszystko sobie przypomniałam. -Faolin? - zaczęłam niepewnie - Gdzie ja jestem? - W swoim obozie. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Przez 4 dni byłaś nieprzytomna. Ktoś się już za Tobą stęsknił. - Keria czy Ty - zapytałam ze śmiechem. - Ja też, ale ona bardziej. - powiedział - Chodź, pomogę Ci wstać I faktycznie jak Keria mnie zobaczyła zaczęła się łasić jak kot. Kiedy to robiła trudno mi było ustać na nogach. Podzieliła się ze mną wszystkimi uczuciami, które jej towarzyszyły przez te cztery dni. Wiele radości wzbudziło moje obudzenie się wsród innych Jeźdźców. Okazało się, że kiedy mnie nie było wydarzyło się wiele ciekawych rzeczy np. do Esgaru powrócili najmłości uczniowie i ich opiekunowie. Jedno z 10 jaj, które mieliśmy przy sobie się wykluło. Nowy Jeźdźiec i smok zostali jeszcze w krainie elfów. Najlepszą wieścią było to, że całkowicie pozbyliśmy się armii zbuntowanych. Smucił nas jedynie fakt, że tyle smoków zginęło. Jak znalazłam chwilę porozmawiałam z Faolinem o tym co panuje zrobić. Powiedział, że z nami zostanie i pomoże obudowywać zakon, ale pod jednym warunkiem, że to ja zostanę nową przywodczynią. Jeźdźców. Czekało na nas wiele pracy, bo musieliśmy zacząć wszystko od nowa. Anteria została spalona, więc musieliśmy znaleźć miesjce pod nową stolicę. Cała ta historia wydażyła się parę lat temu. Teraz nasz zakon rozkwitł i nic nie zapowiada na to, żeby sytuacja miała byc tak jak poprzednio. Sposób sprawowania rządów przeze mnie i Faolina podoba się wszystkim, i nikt się nie buntuje. Przed nami jeszcze wiele pracy i czekamy na nowych uczniów, a kto wie może ty zostaniesz jednym z nich. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach